A Is Always A
}} Durkon has to convince Haley to go along with the plan. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Whisper ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Horse ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley: I can't believe this! Now we're "The Order of the Stick, as fearlessly led by Roy's pants". Durkon: Haley, lass, wait up. Durkon: Ye know Roy wouldn't be goin' along with this if he dinnae think it was the right thing. An' so do I. Haley: Yeah? Well I don't. Not that anyone around here respects my opinions or anything. Haley: "Gosh, Haley, I think you're just being paranoid about these fine Linear Guild folks." Anyone else remember that? Haley: Letting myself get arrested would be just about the dumbest thing I could possibly do right now. Haley: Tell you what, Durkon. You think I should go, then put your money where your mouth is. I'll make you this bet: Haley: I'll give you 3 chances to give me one good reason—just one!—to not sneak off in the middle of the night with my cut of the loot. Do it, and I'll stay. Fail, and I take half YOUR cut with me when I leave. Durkon: I'll take tha bet. Here's me first reason: Durkon: Elan. Haley: Please. Do you really think I couldn't get him to come with me if I tried my hardest? He's a bard, he can't BE Lawful. Durkon: OK, then, me second chance: What aboot tha treasure? Haley: What "aboot" it? Durkon: Ye can't dump even a sixth of tha much gold inta a small town like the one we were at before. Durkon: Ya need ta get ta a city. Ye even said ye were savin' yer cash fer tha city after tha dungeon. An' here this lass wants to escort us all ta some big city in tha south. Haley: First, spending the cash isn't my only priority. I have... other bills that need paying. Haley: Second, there are a lot of cities in the world. Durkon: Aye but all o' them be a fair hike away. Thar's travel expenses; feed fer tha horses, room an' board, meals. Durkon: As long as we're her "prisoners", she's got a duty ta pay for all o' those expenses. It'll be like getting a free trip. Haley: Have you looked at the carts?? We have like a million gold pieces there! A trip to the nearest big city might cost like 1000 gp, tops, if I stayed in a good inn every night. I can totally afford it! Haley: Once[sic] chance left, D, better make it a good one. Durkon: Free. Durkon: Trip. Haley looks at Durkon sternly. Haley weakens. Haley struggles to resist. Haley: Darn you! D&D Context * Bards cannot be lawfully aligned. Trivia * In the web version of the comic, Haley's first "one" of her second to last line is misspelled "once". External Links * 205}} View the comic * link|889194}} View the discussion thread Category:Order Arrested by Miko